<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Use Hermit's Names and Nicknames as Minecraft Seeds by GrumbotNGrianLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509966">I Use Hermit's Names and Nicknames as Minecraft Seeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/pseuds/GrumbotNGrianLover'>GrumbotNGrianLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But using Hermit names as seeds, Other, This is just me and my mom playing minecart, and shenanagins, just for fun, on Bedrock edition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumbotNGrianLover/pseuds/GrumbotNGrianLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I use Hermits names and the nicknames they use for each other as Minecraft seeds for Bedrock Edition on my Xbox. Me and my family have shenanagins that ensue. </p><p>Some Worlds will get multiple chapters to them, as some worlds will be played more than others.</p><p>You can also suggest things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you want a specific Hermit sooner rather than later, or a nickname, let me know. But for the most part, I have two worlds I'm gonna focus on at the moment. At least until the Ender Dragon dies in one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.</p><p>I have a book of Oneshots I do, and I asked if you all would like to see the shenanagins my family and I get into while playing minecraft.</p><p>I also said I'd use the Hermit's names as seeds.</p><p>Now, I'm updating this when I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction. It's for fun.</p><p>I'm also currently very sleep deprived as I'm setting this up, so I'll probably edit it later, but I promised that I'd upload this before going to sleep so...here it is. I'll post two more chapters with this one explaining the start-up for the two Hermit based seeds I have done.</p><p>Also, maybe request I build things for specific seeds? IDK yet. We shall see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shashwammyvoid Seed Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I started this a few days ago. I didn't know I was going to start this, but I'm glad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who don't know, "Shashwammyvoid" is what Keralis calls Xisuma. Hermit based nickname.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALRIGHT! Let's explain things that happened with a bulleted list. But first, I used "Shashwammyvoid" in the seed section of Bedrock. This was something I was doing for casual play and I normally play with mobs off, so it is on peaceful. Fire spreads is off, and TNT explodes is off. I left PVP on for chaos tho, and I plan to eventually turn mobs on once I'm happier with my builds. I have show coordinates on, and Bonus Chest is on.</p><ul>
<li>I started spawned on top of a tree in a dark oak forest in a small patch that was separated from a larger forest.</li>
<li>I jumped off the tree to get the bonus chest.</li>
<li>I then proceeded to cut down a majority of the trees right next to me.</li>
<li>I begged my brother to join me as he hogged the computer. He ignored me TuT</li>
<li>I proceeded to build a building as close to the spawn location as I could using Dark Oak.</li>
<li>I put Birch signs on the building and in text, I put "Homeless Shelter"</li>
<li>I proceeded to go down a nearby cave to grab some coal for making charcoal and torches, and some iron.</li>
<li>I found a skeleton spawner and proceeded to ask my brother to look up how to make a skeleton farm.</li>
<li>He told me and I decided I could do that later.</li>
<li>I continued to beg my brother to come in so I could see where he spawned. I wanted to know if I built the homeless shelter in the correct location.</li>
<li>I proceeded to lure and trap a chicken inside my home in the Homeless shelter.</li>
<li>A wandering trader spawned, so I killed his lamas for leads.</li>
<li>I captured two sheep with the leads I had "earned".</li>
<li>My mom returned home from work and I asked her to join me in my world.</li>
<li>She joined and landed RIGHT OUTSIDE THE HOMELESS SHELTER. She was like, RIGHT NEXT TO IT. Best build spot.</li>
<li>She then proceeded to cut down half the forest.</li>
<li>I made a fishing rod from string I found in the Skeleton Spawner room chests.</li>
<li>I then tried to fish out a name tag for my chicken.</li>
<li>It took so long TuT.</li>
<li>I got a name tag and went mining for enough iron to make an anvil.</li>
<li>I named the Chicken Sahara, after Mumbo, Grian, and Iskall's (the Architech's) shop in Season 6.</li>
<li>After cutting the forest, she went down into the mines to locate ore and diamonds.</li>
<li>She found the first diamonds of the world. A 5 vein. Everything we needed for a pickaxe and an enchantment table.</li>
<li>I joined her in the mine to clean it up a little and lead her out.</li>
<li>She then got tired and logged out with the diamonds IN HER INVENTORY, thus making me wait for her to rejoin to make the crafting table. TuT</li>
<li>I built more of the homeless shelter, and a small pin for animals.</li>
<li>I proceeded to strip mine, found where my mom had dug a cave, and continued in a straight line.</li>
<li>I found an abandoned mineshaft.</li>
<li>I explored the mineshaft a bit and found like...5 diamond veins (to be saved for when we either get silktouch or Fortune III).</li>
<li>I also found a zombie spawner and a cave spider spawner.</li>
<li>I ALSO found 4 minecart chests. </li>
<li>There was still more to the abandoned mineshaft when I got a full inventory and had to leave.</li>
<li>I went back to the surface, and proceeded to use the two nametags I found in the mines to name my two sheep Docm77 and Cubfan135.</li>
<li>I then decided to map the entire spawn map area with the map I spawned in with.</li>
<li>I found a single village, on the opposite side of the map to my spawn.</li>
<li>Said Village wasn't bad...except for the RAVINE right next to it.</li>
<li>I proceeded to tame 3 horses and found the best horse ever. He's a brown beauty.</li>
<li>I left him in a pin at the village until I had the whole map mapped.</li>
<li>I then grabbed a lead, went back, and took the horse home. The horse will be named Scar when I get a nametag</li>
<li>I found a witch's hut in the middle of the spawn map and got 2 potions of poison from the cauldron, and tamed the nearby black cat. The cat will be named Mumbo when I get a nametag.</li>
<li>I then farmed sugarcane and did a little tree chopping, terraforming, and building of the homeless shelter to give it an enchanting room.</li>
<li>I built a cartographer's table so I could start the map on the east side of spawn, since spawn was right next to the more east map.</li>
<li>I eventually ran into an igloo, and took a couple things, but left the potion of weakness and golden apple there for later when mobs get turned on. Just in case.</li>
<li>Because I was out of room, I went and tamed a horse and rode him back to the Shelter (he's black with white spots and I'm gonna name him Etho)</li>
<li>I found a broken nether portal and raided it's chest which had a golden ax with silktouch and a golden pickaxe with efficiency. The golden ax is much more loved than the pick.</li>
<li>I went back to mapping.</li>
<li>Multiple times while mapping I almost fell in ravines. There's a lot of them on East Map.</li>
<li>I got 5 pieces of ice while running around.</li>
<li>I found an abandoned village and proceeded to pick up all the job blocks and the campfire.</li>
<li>I tamed a brown tabby cat and ran him home. He shall be named Grian.</li>
<li>I never finished east map. I had gone back to building out the base, making farms, and trying to make an enchantment room. I also hid all the good items because my mom wasn't here to see me hide them in a chest under the floor that's under my bed.</li>
<li>That's what she gets for stealing the diamonds needed to MAKE THE ENCHANTMENT TABLE. And like 5 or 6 stacks of wood we were supposed to share.</li>
<li>&gt;3&lt;</li>
<li>Plans for the Seed: I want to make something that imitates how the Hermits make a shopping district. I was going to find a spot and terraform it until I was happy, and then make roads inspired by Scar's Aqua town in season 7. There's so many lava pools around, so getting to the Nether won't be hard. I also want to try learning to make mob farms, as there are at LEAST 3 spawners in the cave next to the homeless shelter.</li>
<li>I also eventually want to find an ocean temple and fix it up to be a guardian farm.</li>
<li>And find the nether fortress.</li>
<li>THEN I will turn mobs on when I'm not terrified of everything, including my own shadow.</li>
</ul><p>That was all the adventure I had with the seed so far. I'll update you all when something interesting happens in the world. :3 &lt;3</p><p>I'm so tired, but I've gotta make a chapter for "Bubbles" now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bubbles pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wheee...I'm so tired, but I told myself I had to do this first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bubbles is what Keralis calls BDubs. Another Hermit Nickname as a seed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. Rules for this world. I used "Bubbles" as the seed. I have bonus chest on, PVP is on, Show Coordinates is on, Fire Spreads is off. I didn't realize Bedrock doesn't have a Hardcore mode (or console editions basically) and so the world is on Normal difficulty. Bonus Chest was on.</p><ul>
<li>Entered the world with my mom, half dead because of lack of sleep in the real life.</li>
<li>I proceeded to chop down a bunch of trees while she dug into a mountain with the torchers from the bonus chest to light up the base she was making for us.</li>
<li>Night came and I rushed inside. She had suggested we get windows, so I took the some stone she mined to share, made some tools, and stepped out into the night.</li>
<li>Mom was panicked about night. I was confident in myself.</li>
<li>I proceeded to kill a skeleton that had a gold helmet on and I GOT THE HELMET WOOO!!!</li>
<li>I then grabbed 8 sand to turn to glass and ran back to base.</li>
<li>Come morning, we proceeded to plant stuff to get food.</li>
<li>I killed some drowned, getting rotten flesh and a couple gold bars.</li>
<li>Killed some peaceful mobs until we got enough wool for beds.</li>
<li>Had mapped some of the world. Mom was mining, cutting down trees, and gardening.</li>
<li>Found a trident guy after running back from the northern corner of the map. Killed him and GOT THE TRIDENT BOI! POG!</li>
<li>Discovered I was low on food and crawled back to base to get food.</li>
<li>Mom was still gardening. She went t farm trees.</li>
<li>She ran into two skeletons and backed off of them, but it was day, so I went over and killed both.</li>
<li>Proceeded to murder a bunch of peaceful mobs. Especially sheep. We needed the wool for beds. No need to let Phantoms appear.</li>
<li>Killed one Enderman without issue. Got an Enderpearl and a grass block</li>
<li>Made food and ate.</li>
<li>Enderman number 2 almost killed me. We got a pearl and a grass from that one too.</li>
<li>I proceeded very hard to trap two chickens and bread them over a small pit to start farming them up for food and feathers.</li>
<li>Arrows will be needed in the future.</li>
<li>I killed two creepers, and only one gave me the gunpowder I wanted.</li>
<li>Mom took the main spawn map and found a village and proceeded to trap all of the villagers to prevent them from dying.</li>
<li>While she did this, I continued to farm, both plants and the chickens.</li>
<li>She had planted a bunch of trees earlier, so I cut them all down.</li>
<li>Plans for the Seed: Right now, not much. Just played it a little and wanted to get this little info blerb out to you all.</li>
</ul><p>I will continue with Bubbles, but I don't really have any goals for it yet. Maybe you all could help me later on by leaving suggestions in the comments. IDK. Not yet though. For now, this sleep deprived person would like to sleep, so I shall do that. I hope this is mildly entertaining for you all.</p><p>Also, fun fact: my mom is more paranoid about sleep than BDubs is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bubbles pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second Day!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Bubbles" is what Keralis calls BDubs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We didn't have a very long session today. But some stuff did happen. First! Settings Reminder!</p><p>Fire Spreads is off. TNT explodes is on. PVP is on. Bonus Chest was on. Show Coordinates is on (finding diamonds are easier that way). The Difficulty is Normal. Bedrock Edition, and the Seed is Bubbles!</p><ul>
<li>My brother decided to try and join us, thus we learned that 4 player/3 player split screen on console Minecraft was possible</li>
<li>but damn was it hard to see what I was doing. I sit furthest away from the TV after all.</li>
<li>We'll start with my brother.
<ul>
<li>He proceeded to deforest a good section of forest.</li>
<li>He made charcoal to make torches.</li>
<li>He lit up a cave.</li>
<li>He killed a bunch of drowned, getting gold, a trident, and a nautilus shell.</li>
<li>The rest of the session was him killing animals, mostly like 40 or so salmon from a nearby river.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Next my mom (She still has the spawn map as she went off to map the map).
<ul>
<li>My mom proceeded to build a wall around the village she found that was by dark oak to protect it.</li>
<li>She fought some zombies.</li>
<li>Once she ran out of cobble for wall walls, she made a dirt wall.</li>
<li>She then proceeded to dig down and find lapis.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Now for what I did.
<ul>
<li>I fixed the farm for carrots, melon, and wheat to be bigger, as well as more sugarcane.</li>
<li>I then proceeded to dig down on the hunt for diamonds.</li>
<li>I found an emerald ore, that I've left unmined for when Fortune or Silktouch is achieved.</li>
<li>I found a 6 vein of diamond, which is the perfect amount for a pick, an enchantment table, and a jukebox.</li>
<li>I made a diamond pick and went and mined 4 obsidian.</li>
<li>I proceeded to expand the hole in the ground my mom dug to begin turning it more into a house.</li>
<li>We had a main room and 2 bedrooms before.</li>
<li>I went up with ladders and made a 2nd floor.</li>
<li>My next task for myself will be prettying it up with wood in the future, as well as getting bookcases for the Enchantment table.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p>That was what we accomplished in the short session we had today. My mom is currently going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bumbo pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got bored while exhausted</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much interesting happened here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seed is Bumbo, which Keralis calls Mumbo. I put it on peaceful for now because I was too tired to deal with mobs. Bonus chest on, Fire spreads off, tnt on, pvp on, coords on.</p><ul>
<li>I spawned in and grabbed the bonus chest.</li>
<li>I then proceeded to cut down 4 trees.</li>
<li>Instantly found a village with a ravine in it.</li>
<li>I then trapped all the villagers in their houses so they'd be safe in the future.</li>
<li>I then killed cats until I got Jellie.</li>
<li>I tamed Jellie and captured some sheep.</li>
<li>I ran a little ways and then placed stuff down where I will eventually build.</li>
<li>I then quit so I could write this and then sleep.</li>
<li>Have a nice night.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bumbo pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Playing while tired is not a good idea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm still very tired. I was falling asleep while playing today.</p>
<ul>
<li>I killed a bunch of sheep, pigs, and cows</li>
<li>Found a pillager tower in the middle of a lake.</li>
<li>Proceeded to map the whole spawn map.</li>
<li>Almost fell in a ravine several times.</li>
<li>Trapped two sheep and bred them.</li>
<li>Tamed two horses and attached them to fence posts with leads "aquired" from the wandering trader.</li>
<li>Gathered flowers for flower crowns.</li>
<li>Jumped into ravine and landed in water.</li>
<li>Collapsed a gravel roof while mining.</li>
<li>Made an underground base.</li>
</ul><p>That's it. I didn't do a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bumbo pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I played some today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did quite a lot today.</p><ul>
<li>I started by improving the ravine base I started and making it look Ok.</li>
<li>I then mined a bunch of gravel from the fallen gravel ceiling.</li>
<li>I found Diamonds! It was a 4 vein.</li>
<li>I then build a way out of the ravine. </li>
<li>Once out of the ravine I broke 3 iron spoons and 1 stone spoon trying to flatten where I plan to build.</li>
<li>I made a farm with 2 melon seeds, wheat seeds, beetroot, carrot, and potato.</li>
<li>I then started massively farming dark oak to build a fence around where my starter base is going to be, thanks to there being a pillager tower within sight of the build site.</li>
<li>I then tried and failed to make a turtle farm.</li>
<li>I got more leads though! Wandering traders!</li>
<li>Four sheep, and two horses, on leads! Woo!</li>
<li>I stared at Jellie for a bit.</li>
<li>I got off for the day.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>